Dulce damisela valiente y engreído caballero en su brillante armadura
by Chikaalien
Summary: Serie de Drabbles, Viñetas y OneShots Benlie (Se aceptan peticiones), AUs o dentro de las series. Drabble:Tutor, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Ben 10 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Man of Action y Cartoon Network.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabbles, viñetas y Oneshots. Benlie, distintas historias sin conexión y AUs. Se aceptan peticiones<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dulce damisela valiente y engreído caballero en su brillante armadura<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble: Día de campo<strong>

**(Conexión con _Stupid Love Story_)**

* * *

><p>Se acomodó suavemente en el pasto, mirando al cielo. Un día de campo no sonaba nada mal, sobre todo cuando sentía que la prensa la seguía a todas partes.<p>

Había decidido volver con Ben y tenía que soportar todo lo que eso conllevaba, la fama, los enemigos, su extraña familia -y eso sin contar a nadie que tuviera que ver con los Plomeros-, inclusive las extrañas reuniones con sus amigos alienígenas.

El sonido de alguien acercándose, provocó que volteara.

-Creo que esta es suficiente leña-Su ahora novio, hablaba con un poco de esfuerzo a causa de la carga, en cuanto soltó la madera, sacudió sus manos antes de hablar -¿Feliz?-Preguntó tratando de parecer enojado

Ella soltó una pequeña risa

-No tanto, pero esta bien.-Cerró los ojos disfrutando la brisa.

Un día de campo, sólo ellos dos, sin aliens ni nada que los hiciera sentirse como una pareja joven anormal. Aunque Ben había tratado de burlar la parte de los aliens.

Sintió como se sentaba a su lado abrazándola y atraiéndola hacia él. El aroma de su colonia invadió sus fosas nasales haciéndola sonreír. Sintió sus labios en su cuello, volteó hacia él mientras abría los ojos. La miraba expectante.

-Hola-Susurró suavemente.

El sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Extrañaba tenerte entre mis brazos-habló de manera suave-Pero sabía que no te podías resistir al increíble Ben 10-Terminó arrogantemente

-¡Eres un idiota!-Regaño ella

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Y tú estás loca-Estaba a punto de decir algo pero el continuó-Porque dime ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecta puede querer a un idiota?

Ella sonrió

-Yo no te quiero-El brillo de los ojos verdes se apagó un momento.-Te amo

-También te amo-Respondió satisfecho antes de darle un beso

Sintió como las manos traviesas de él se desplazaron por partes que sólo permitía que tocara en la intimidad

-Ben-Llamo su atención-¿No puedes esperar a que oscurezca?¿O qué estemos en la casa de acampar?

-¡Pero si fuiste tú la que quería una conexión más natural!-Habló fingiéndose ofendido.

Ella rió dulcemente

-En definitiva eres un idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.<strong>

**Esta soy yo torturándome XD.**

**Creo que Stupid Love Story tuvo buena aceptación, así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Así que si tienen una sugerencia o algo, yo me encargaré de eso (¿Eso no es bello y hermoso?).**

**¿Cada cuando publicaré? Por ahora no tengo compu así que no puedo establecer eso, pero si en un mes no ven actualización mandenmé a la horca XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí rapidísimo, así que si ven un error por ahí me avisan :3.**

**Cuídense mucho y sean felices.**

**Chikaalien**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Noup nada me pertenece, yo solo escribo porque quiero.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: AU, Personaje CrossOver<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tutor<strong>

_(Drabble: 421 palabras)_

* * *

><p>Odiaba la vida en si misma, ahora no solo sus padres habían estado a punto de quitarle las prácticas de soccer. Además de quitarle el derecho al auto, las salidas con sus amigos, y el no volver a ver a su amigo Kevin -Culpable en cierta parte de su situación- en el resto de su vida... al menos mientras ellos no se dieran cuenta. Sino que además por una simple baja nota en la escuela lo mandaron con un asesor particular.<p>

Además era Sábado ¡Demonios! Había tenido que pararse temprano. Sus amigos Kevin y Rex (1) se las pagarían, sino fuera por ellos no hubiera sido sorprendido en carreras callejeras, Kevin estaba emancipado y Rex era tan inteligente que hacer cosas estúpidas como robar la motocicleta de su hermano mayor y correr en ella era algo normal y sin personalización alguna para el latino.

Malhumorado tocó la puerta de la casa de su tutor. Esperaba ver al clásico chico de grandes gafas y ofuscado sentido de la moda. Pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a una figura femenina de complexión atlética varios centímetros mas baja que el

-¿Julie?- Si hubiera estado comiendo probablemente se habría atragantado

El cabello oscuro y corto de la chica se movía con cada uno de sus movimientos

-Oh-Respondió la chica con indiferencia- Eres tu

Escuchó una carcajada del otro lado de la calle

-Oye Ben les aseguré a tus padres que Julie era mucho mejor tutora que yo- Gritó del otro lado de la calle Rex "Su amigo"

-Imbécil-Masculló

La asiática soltó una risilla

Sólo a él se le ocurría confesar quién era la chica que le gustaba, Kevin salía con su prima Gwen y Rex no paraba de tener fans. Claro los dos idiotas adoraban hacerlo sufrir de vez en cuando, más en cuestiones amorosas, ya que su vida amorosa estaba plagada de fracasos y humillaciones.

-Entra, tengo algo de tiempo antes del Tennis

Volteó a ver de reojo a su amigo quien le guiñó el ojo mientras alzaba el pulgar y tenía una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa encantadora

Le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano antes de entrar. Aunque pensándolo bien le había dado un chance de hablar con la chica, demasiado popular por su inteligencia y sus habilidades con la raqueta, quien solamente se desocupaba para asesorar a chicos de mal desempeño. Tal vez le agradara y formara parte de su círculo de conocidos.

Si después de todo no había sido todo tan cruel como pensaba.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Personaje principal de Generator Rex, serie realizada también por Man of Action.<strong>

**Holip ¿Cómo están? Yo con un buen de frío... ya es Diciembre ¡Yay! Oh, esperen este mes me hago mas vieja ¡Nooo!**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien?, ¿Mal?, ¿Pondrán ácido en sus ojos después de leer? ._.**

**Como sea, no hubo reviews :( ... ¡Pero si visitas!. ¡Gracias!**

**Anden no sean tímidos, dicen que si dejas un mensaje en la cajita de aquí abajo, el autor te responderá (90% de las veces XD)... Doy asco persuadiendo.**

**Quiero hacer un GenderBender y un navideño ¿Que dicen?**

**Bye, bye.**

**P.D: Tengo un conejo que mata por ser tan tierno X3**


End file.
